Flor negra de mujer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi Yagami es la mujer más aficionada al futbol, peleona, masculina del mundo. No tolera las injusticias y mucho menos que se atañe a la gente por su sexualidad más que por personalidad. Lo que comienza siendo una amistad natural, quizás terminé siendo algo más. Y todo por ella, Sí. Sora Takenouchi.
1. Chapter 1

Un retillo al que le tenía muchas ganitas. Llevo tiempo dando la brasa con mi Taichi lesbiana y pues, por aquí empiezo a traerle. Y todo gracias a Genee que me retó (para que me callara, seguro xD).

Reto en el foro proyecto 1-8 de Digimon.

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Flor negra de mujer.

Pareja: Taiora. Mimashiro.

Género: Romance/drama/ humor.

Ranking: **M.**

Cantidad de capítulos: 2 o tres máximo.

Datos: OOC, IC, AU.

 **Advertencias: _Homosexualidad, romance femenino. Erótismo. Violencia. Lengua Soez. _**

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

º **Flor negra de mujer** º

..

— _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_

 _Ella ronronea por su caricia, por su voz cargada de la emoción de su momento íntimo. Sonríe como si no hubiera mañana._

— _Lo recuerdo. Como si fuera ayer._

 _La mujer de sus sueños ríe, apoyándose en los codos y dejando su mejilla en su seno._

— _No fue ayer. Pero… nunca pensé que tendría esta oportunidad. Siempre sola. Siempre alejada._

— _Solo tenías que encontrarme._

 _Ella ríe. Nadie sabe quién de las dos exactamente. No importa. Ese es su artículo. La marca de lo que son._

 _Ellas…_

* * *

Bien dicen que nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada. Ni siquiera las letras por encima te informarán de si es bueno o malo. Para ello, has de sentarte, leer detenidamente, darle una oportunidad. Y así, solo quizás, el rumbo de sus páginas te guíen a un mundo desconocido.

Taichi Yagami, la hermana mayor de la familia Yagami, miraba con aburrimiento el cielo encapotado. Las gotas de lluvia cubrían todo el recinto escolar. El campo de futbol, el de tenis. Las pistas de atletismo. Todo.

Apoyó la barbilla en una mano y miró con cierta melancolía al césped húmedo. Ella había madrugado, algo que realmente la irritaba y costaba, pues era el tipo extraño de mujer que adoraba quedarse en la cama, rezagada hasta la última gota del minuto. Su pensamiento no cesaba de verse ofuscado: Un madrugón para nada.

No podía jugar a su adorado futbol.

Resbaló por la mesa hasta que su frente se pegó contra el frio verdor de la superficie. Jadeó y el resultado de su aliento se le pegó a la barbilla.

Su hiperactividad se veía afectada en los días de lluvia. Ella era el sol. El calor. La emoción. Las risas. La que iba en contra de todo lo que tenía que ser femenino. O quizás no todo. Por un lado, era una dichosa suerte que no tuviera entreno esa mañana.

Era lo único que concedía como disculpa a tal día. Y todo por el pecado de ser mujer. Se llevó una mano al vientre, justo a la zona que le dolía. Dichosa menstruación.

—Venga, no seas tímida.

Giró la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en la mesa y sus ojos se fijaron en el grupo en la esquina trasera de la clase. Muchos nuevos habían llegado en tercer curso de otras escuelas. Algunos, por cierre de su escuela y otros, por sus resultados académicos. No conocía a todos los nuevos, pero algunos se habían integrado rápidamente.

Sin embargo, había una chica extraña en su clase. Una chica que resaltaba con el color de sus cabellos y por ser más tranquila, apartada, quizás algo reservada en sí misma, a los demás. Taichi no le había prestado mucha atención, quizás porque siempre vivía más en su mundo que en el que tuviera que ver con las demás chicas.

Ella estaba cómoda con los chicos, corriendo tras un balón, agradeciendo que sus senos fueran pequeños y no la importunaran. Tenía pocas amigas femeninas. La única que soportaba y era porque tenía más energía incluso que Taichi misma, era a Mimi Tachikawa, un año menor que ellos y que siempre la perseguía con idea de hacerle cambiar algo de su rebelde cabello.

Taichi se dejó una vez. Nunca más volvería a dejarse.

—Solo queremos que nos respondas, mujer. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Los chicos continuaban alrededor de la mesa de la chica. Uno de ellos había apoyado la mano sobre sus cosas en el escritorio y la muchacha había retrocedido. Sus ojos clavados en sus manos, temblando de rabia.

—Eso, eso— canturreó otro—, si solo queremos que nos digas qué tal eso de comer coños siendo una chica. ¿Qué se siente cuando te lo hace otra mujer?

Taichi se tensó y puso en pie de golpe. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? La muchacha se puso en pie a su vez, intentando marcharse. Tenía la cara colorada y el labio le temblaba.

El más cercano a ella, volvió a hacerla sentarse con brusquedad y Taichi no necesitó esperar más.

Se acercó a ellos dando pisotones de advertencias y aferró a uno del brazo hasta hacerlo atrás.

—¡Ustedes! — exclamó—. ¿A qué demonios jugáis?

Los muchachos se habían tensado pero al ver que se trataba de ella, bajaron la guardia.

—Ah. Solo es Yagami— dijo uno. Taichi lo fulminó con la mirada—. No deberías de meterte en esto. Tú todavía tienes reputación por ser la pareja de Ishida. No eres como esta chica.

Taichi estaba por responder a los rumores, deteniéndose cuando otro habló.

—Cierto. No deberías. Un compañera de nuestra clase nos ha hablado de ella. Resulta que la chica es más tortillera que otra cosa.

—Sí, sí— acompañó otro—. El chico nos contó que en una reunión que hablaban de cosas de mujeres, que a ti no te gustaría escuchar, Yagami, soltó que su tipo preferido de senos era uno en particular. Señaló al revista. Luego se puso colorada y salió corriendo.

Con las últimas palabras, estallaron en carcajadas. Taichi se mantuvo firme frente a ellos, cruzada de brazos. Los chicos detuvieron sus risas.

—¿Y qué? — cuestionó—. Las chicas también pensamos en cómo querríamos que fueran nuestros cuerpos, imbéciles.

—Ella no lo dijo por eso, Yagami. ¡Lo dijo porque le gustaban! ¡Le gustan las tetas! Según rumores, tiene hasta una novia a la que le come todo. Por eso sentimos curiosidad de preguntar qué se siente que te lo coma una mujer siendo mujer.

Taichi se tensó, aferró al sujeto del cuello hasta bajarlo hasta su altura.

—¿Tienes problemas de autoestima porque ninguna mujer se metería tu polla en la boca, imbécil? Porque solo un idiota con cerebro de pizza pensaría en preguntar algo así.

De una patada, lo echó hacia atrás. Alguien gritó. Taichi se agachó para esquivar el agarre hacia su persona por otro de los sujetos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la pelirroja cogía un cartapacio y golpeaba al sujeto en la cabeza. Pero ese despiste costó que cayera en las manos de otro de ellos, sujetándola con fuerza de las muñecas y exponiéndola a los demás.

—¿Sabes? Me empiezas ya a cabrear con tus costumbres machorras. Creo que tendremos que demostrarte lo que Ishida no hace contigo: Que eres una mujer.

Taichi sonrió de lado, valiente, sin temor. A veces se olvidaba que era una mujer realmente. Parecía haber nacido en un cuerpo equivocado.

—Antes de que puedas hacerme nada, mi pie estará dentro de tu bocota.

El sujeto rio y se echó hacia delante. Del mismo modo que salió expulsado hacia atrás cuando alguien tiró de él. Los demás chicos protestaron, pero callaron lentamente y el que la sujetaba, la soltó con sumo cuidado.

—¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

La voz estaba cargada de furia. Taichi se frotó las muñecas y casi fue atropellada con los demás chicos saliendo despavoridos del aula. Alguien tiró de sus mejillas y se revolvió, dándole manotazos hasta que la soltó.

Yamato Ishida la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Le colgaba la mochila de un brazo y las manos le temblaban de furia.

—¡Anda, Yamato! — saludó como si acabara de encontrárselo. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Ishida—. Podría haberme encargado yo solita de ellos. ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? — cuestionó este volviendo a tirarle de la mejilla—. No existe día sin que no te metas en jaleo. Siempre que quito el ojo de encima de ti estás peleándote, demonios.

Taichi le arreó una patada en la espinilla, logrando que la soltara. Frotándose la mejilla con ambas manos, le miró acusadoramente.

—Esta vez no fue mi culpa. O quizás sí. Bueh. ¿Qué importa? Lo importante es ella.

Se volvió hacia la chica nueva. Estaba contra la pared, con el cartapacio todavía entre sus manos pegado a su pecho. Les miraba de hito en hito, sin comprender. Repentinamente, rompió en llanto. Taichi dio un respingo.

—¿Qué diablos? — Exclamó. Se volvió hacia Ishida que pálido, miraba la escena sin comprender—. ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

Yamato se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos, suspirando.

—Si quiere llorar, que lloré. No podemos hacer más.

—¿Qué dices, zopenco? — protestó Yagami pegándole con la cadera. Yamato se aferró el costado, haciéndose a un lado y dejándole paso.

Ante sus ojos, Taichi y arrastró a la chica nueva fuera de las clases, con las manos tomadas y chistando a todo aquel que preguntara.

Ishida chasqueó la lengua. Era capaz de hacer frente a tantos tipos como hiciera falta, pero cuando se trataba de Taichi Yagami, a veces era un huracán que no tenía freno

—

.

Sora Takenouchi estaba más calmada. El pánico la había hecho temblar y llorar de una forma que jamás esperó. Mientras que su… ¿salvadora? Caminaba a grandes pasos frente a ella, insultando con palabrotas que jamás pensó escuchar en su vida, no supo si reír sería correcto.

Nunca pensó que una chica fuera a salvarla. Nunca.

Tampoco pensó que los rumores la persiguieran hasta ese lugar. Cuando decidió cambiarse de instituto lo hizo con el deseo de que dejaran de catalogarla, señalarla con el dedo o acusarla. Creía a fe ciega que a nadie debía de importarle qué era ella o qué se sentía.

No iba a negarlo: Le gustaban las chicas.

Lo había descubierto con el paso del tiempo, a medida que iba creciendo. No es algo que de un día para el otro te caiga del cielo y te diga: Ey, estabas caminando por el lugar equivocado. No.

Sora recordaba sus días en que empezó a comprender que mientras las demás chicas de su grupo de amigas miraban hacia el moreno guapísimo de turno, ella miraba hacia la chica de la otra cera, la que comía el _Chupa Chups_ y sus labios rellenos se llenaban de aquel toque rosado dándole un toque sensual.

También era de las que se sentía incómoda a la hora de meterse en una habitación con mujeres cambiándose, caminando como las trajeron al mundo o compartiendo gustos de sujetadores. Ella no podía evitar fijarse en sus caderas, en sus pechos y desear a más de una de forma extraña.

Tampoco podía corresponder los sentimientos de los chicos. Intentó salir con un chico que terminó por destrozar. El muchacho la dejó preguntándole si era frígida. Ella respondió que solo era extraña.

Había hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo sus sentimientos hasta aquel día. El fatídico día en que se dejó llevar, sin querer, por sus opiniones.

Había llegado la primera a clase para encontrarse con más chicos en el aula, agazapados junto a la mesa del profesor. Estos explicaron que habían encontrado una revista pornográfica y reían con las ocurrencias. Señalaban qué clase de busto les gustaba más, labios y demás.

Sora se dejó llevar, cómoda por ver que otros podían pensar como ella. Se le olvidó que era mujer.

Cuando extendió el brazo y señaló el busto de aquella chica a la que ni siquiera conocía, el sufrimiento comenzó. Maltratos, gritos, insultos, palizas.

Y sí, huyó.

Sus amigas la dejaron de lado. Ninguna fue nunca a su casa y la tachaban de traidora. La última vez que las vio se alejaron, haciendo como si ella apestara mientras reían entre dientes y la insultaban de forma cruel.

Sora se sintió sola en el mundo. Ya no esperaba ayuda de nadie. Ni siquiera de su madre. Como rabia especial, se confesó a ella. Pero Toshiko Takenouchi la abrazó y alegó que la amaba del mismo modo. Sora pensó que aquello era como sentirse como una enferma.

Decidió vivir en su propio mundo, ajena. Y en su décimo día de clases, sucedía aquel evento.

El mundo a veces jugaba malas pasadas.

Lo único que podía hacer era alejar a esa chica de ella antes que terminara arrastrándola con ella. Además, ya tenía novio y a muchos no le importaba ese detalle.

—

.

—Esos chicos no iban tan desencaminados.

Taichi detuvo sus pasos, con la adrenalina todavía golpeándole las venas. Miró hacia Sora. La chica se levantaba lentamente, mirándola fijamente, con una soledad increíble en sus ojos. Su boca se torció en una mueca de dolor.

—Me gustan las mujeres. Soy así de asquerosa.

A veces se preguntaba si ella era la que estaba al revés. El mundo muchas veces iba en su contra. Girando diferente a ella. Quizás por eso no podía comprender esas palabras.

Se detuvo con firmeza ante ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante sin dejar de escrutarla. Su compañera retrocedió, confusa.

Taichi sonrió.

—No hueles raro.

La tomó de la mano, rozando su palma. Ella más áspera que Sora.

—Tampoco eres dura ni me contagias nada. ¿Dónde está lo asqueroso?

—Pues… mi sexualidad, por ejemplo— respondió soltándose de ella—. Ya te lo he dicho. Me gustan las mujeres. Tú eres mujer.

Taichi agrandó los ojos.

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada! — exclamó—. Si nos acabamos de conocer como dice aquel. ¿Cómo vas a estar enamorada de mí? Además, la sexualidad no hace a una persona.

Y sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo el mundo de Sora Takenouchi con esas solas palabras.

O al menos, eso pareciera. Volvió a llorar y se aferró a ella con manos y uñas, sollozando. Taichi se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué hacer.

Más tarde, pensativa y recostada en la cama de Yamato, Taichi continuaba cuestionándose esas cosas. Cruzó las piernas sobre la pared y miró hacia su amigo, quien rascaba las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras canturreaba por lo bajo algo.

—Yamato. —El susodicho enarcó una ceja para indicarle que le prestaba atención. Ella apoyó el comic que leía contra su pecho—. ¿Eres homosexual?

Una de las cuerdas de la guitarra se rompió y Yamato maldijo a diestro y siniestro mientras sacudía la mano. Su mirada se clavó en ella al chuparse el dedo.

—¿Qué demonios preguntas?

Taichi rio y repitió su pregunta. El rubio dejó la guitarra a un lado para acercarse a un cajón del armario.

—No lo soy. Me gustan las mujeres.

Taichi lo sopesó. Observó su trasero mientras se agachaba y buscaba una cuerda nueva.

—¿Por qué no sales con una entonces?

Yamato se envaró. Desenrolló la cuerda lentamente y la miró. Taichi simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

—Si saliera con una chica… ¿Te sentirías cómoda?

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo? — cuestionó rodando y quedando boca abajo. Yamato enrojeció, carraspeando.

—Para empezar, ciérrate la camisa.

Taichi obedeció a regañadientes.

—Lo siguiente y principal. Si estuviera saliendo con una mujer, tú no estarías aquí. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Por qué no? — dudó sentándose y mirándole fijamente. Yamato bufó desesperado.

—Obviamente porque querría hacer cosas con ella. Cosas que no puedo hacer contigo delante.

—Hoy día todo el mundo se besa. Vas al pasillo de los de cuarto y parece que todos los alumnos tengan que estar morreándose— farfulló Taichi haciendo un gesto asqueroso con la lengua.

—Te aseguro que querría hacer algo más que _morrearme_ con la chica que me gusta, Taichi. De todos modos. ¿Por qué el repentino interés por esto ahora? — cuestionó. Hubo una pausa. Yamato no necesitaba mucho para comprenderla—. ¿Es por esa chica?

Taichi clavó la mirada en él durante un segundo, como si su mente intentara separar las primeras palabras con la pregunta. Finalmente, suspiró, apoyándose las manos contra el colchón y mirándole desde su posición.

—Creo que…

—Junta las piernas. No tengo por qué verte las bragas.

Taichi bufó.

—Últimamente protestas por todo, demonios. Ya las cierro, ya. —Empujó las piernas hasta que sus rodillas se golpearon—. Lo que decía de la chica esa. Sora…

—Sora Takenouchi.

—Eso. Espera. ¿Te has aprendido su apellido y todo?

—Es lo menos que deberías hacer tú— reprendió Ishida—. La salvas y no recuerdas ni su apellido.

—Solo me quedé con su nombre. Somos amigas, así que…— Encogió los hombros—. Además, a ti te llamo Yamato desde siempre.

—Somos amigos de siempre. A ella la acabas de conocer. Igual te tomas muchas familiaridades.

Taichi golpeó repetidas veces con el pie en el suelo, cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

—No me digas que también te crees esos rumores. Porque, por si no recuerdas, también está el rumor de que nosotros estamos saliendo, cosa que no es verdad.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—Dímelo a mí que tengo fama de infiel por culpa de ese rumor.

—¿Ves? Para serme infiel tendríamos que salir, cosa que no hacemos. ¿O lo hacemos?

Ishida entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Hubo un silencio de intercambio de miradas, roto por sus dedos tropezar con la guitarra.

—No. No salimos.

La boca femenina se curvó en una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y tras golpearle los hombros con fuerza, pegó su frente a él.

—Pienso hacerme amiga de esa chica. Existan los rumores que existan. La traeré aquí alguna que otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — protestó echándose hacia atrás.

Pero Taichi ya no escuchaba, hablando sin parar de juegos, risas y demás tareas divertidas que preparaba alocadamente.

—

.

Yamato solo pudo ver desde lejos como crecía la amistad entre ambas. Taichi era de las personas cabezotas que no se rendían, por ello, llegó hasta el punto de pedirle al profesor un cambio de pupitres y cuando la gente dudaba de sentarse junto a Sora, ella fue la que ocupó el pupitre a su lado.

Y también lo arrastró a él, sentándose justo frente a la chica. Tras una corta presentación, Yamato decidió no prestar más atención a algo que no fuera el exterior del aula.

Pero era realmente difícil.

Taichi no callaba ni bajo el agua. Varias veces la castigaron contra la pared, le pusieron el gorro del burro, libros, baldes… no importaba. Ella reía y seguía cabezonamente gritando a viento y marea que iba a hacerse amiga de Sora Takenouchi.

Entonces, llegó el día en que ambas terminaron en su casa.

Sora era educada mientras que Taichi era un terremoto. La chica nueva estaba más cómoda y hablaba de cualquier cosa ya. Taichi le sacaba las respuestas con facilidad, así como los sonrojos.

Lejos de lo que llegó a pensar que se sentiría, Yamato empezó a sentirse cómodo con ella allí y fue interesante ver que Taichi podía sacar un poco más su lado femenino. No es que hubiera dejado de abrir las piernas y correr tras un balón. Y mucho menos eructar frente a cualquiera o rascarse el trasero.

Ambas reían en la alfombra, tomando su té y comiendo sus patatillas. Se agarraban para mostrarse algo, reían por cualquier cosa y se abrazaban cuando menos pensaban.

Yamato sopesó si realmente aquello no estaba yendo por otros railes.

Como por ejemplo, a algo más que _amigas_.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya me voy poniendo al día. Un capi más y termino reto =)

* * *

º **Flo** r **negra de mujer** º

..

* * *

— _¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de nosotras?_

 _De los que eran. Del comienzo._

 _Sora duda. Taichi se remueve inquieta en la cama._

— _Seguramente, la noche en que te declaraste. Nunca podría olvidarla, Tai. Nunca._

 _Porque Taichi era un caos divertido, cargada de energía y valor. Cargada de amor._

.

.

Yamato estaba estirado sobre su cama con la vista fija en el techo. No podía entender porqué en esos momentos se sentía tan incómodo. Se había despertado haría cosas de unos minutos y todavía sentía el peso del sueño sobre sus parpados. No se había despertado porque sí, si no que algo había interrumpido su sueño.

Cerró los ojos un instante, como si contara hasta cien para armarse de paciencia.

Porque ese algo que lo había despertado se trataba de un brazo encajándose en sus costillas. Y para remate, alguien le roncaba en la oreja como si no hubiera mañana. Y podía reconocer ese olor a sol y césped en cualquier lugar.

Miró hacia su izquierda. Sí. La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta. No del todo, pero sí en parte. Y él estaba completamente seguro de que la había dejado cerrada a cal y canto. Incluso echado la cortina para evitar que entrara la luz del sol antes de tiempo.

Así que solo significaba una cosa…

Taichi roncaba como una posesa a su lado. Cuando creía que podía ser una chica normal y corriente, ella hacía algo que le recordaba a un varón. Quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien. Y quizás por eso nunca podría verla como una mujer.

De todas maneras, para que ella entrara por la noche a su dormitorio de esa forma es que algo había sucedido. O una discuta con sus padres, una pesadilla… hasta que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en lo que había no pensado hasta ese momento.

Y Yamato sospechaba cuál podía ser el motivo.

Taichi era de los que les costaba darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Un torbellino que actuaba por momentos y que luego, al recapacitar, todavía veía que había hecho bien o ponía cara de cachorro degollado y no te daban menos ganas de tirarle de las mejillas. Al menos, a él le sucedía eso.

Quería a su mejor amiga, pero a veces sentía que tendría quedarle unas cuantas collejas para que se enterase de lo que pasaba en sus narices.

Y por otro lado, podría empezar dándose cuenta de que ya no la quería pululando por su cama por las noches. Al fin y al cabo, había terminado poniendo sus ojos en otra mujer. Eso le había querido dar a entender en su anterior conversación, pero Taichi era tan lerda a veces que no se percataba de segundas indirectas.

Cuando llegó el rodillazo contra su cadera se acabó la pausa. Alargó la mano y apretó la nariz femenina hasta que Taichi despertó dando bocanadas para acoger aire y miró a su alrededor con pánico. Años atrás se despertaba gritando "¡Nos atacan!" siempre que lo despertaba de ese modo. Ahora se había vuelto menos adorable…

—¡Maldito Yamato! ¡Te quedarás calvo!

—No sé por qué he de quedarme calvo cuando es tú culpa y no la mía que esté despierto. Encima, me babeas la almohada y crees que te dejaré tan pancha.

—¡Soy una chica! —protestó.

Yamato bostezó.

—La poca mayoría de veces. Las otras eres como un mono.

Taichi hizo morros y, refunfuñada, se incorporó. Si hubiera tenido el cabello más largo le habría caído por el hombro. Si hubiera tenido los ojos diferentes y otra tez, probablemente a Yamato no le importaría no dormir.

—No podía dormir.

—En tu cama. Porque aquí hasta roncabas.

—Vale, ronco, nunca lo negaré —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

El pijama de dinosaurios se pegó a su torso. Yamato suspiró. Esa mujer… no era una pizca sexy.

—No lo puedes negar porque te gravé en video una vez.

La chico hizo pucheros y Yamato se los pellizco. Alargó la mano para encender la lámpara.

—Espera. No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero hablar de algo y no puedo hacerlo con luz.

—¿Tienes vergüenza ahora? ¿Después que te he visto medio desnuda no sé cuántas veces que preferiría no recordar?

—Eso es una cosa y esto otro, otra —reprochó—. Además, no me has visto tantas veces.

—Lo que digas.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y bostezó. El reloj digital marcaba contra la pared blanca las tres y media de la madrugada. Taichi ya podía escoger horas más normales para tener sus arranques de lucidez.

—He estado dándole vueltas a algo. Quizás lo que siempre dices de mí tenga razón. Me refiero a esa parte de que quizás esté en el cuerpo equivocado.

Yamato guardó silencio. Bien podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, pero era Taichi quien tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Quizás estoy enferma?

—¿Eso pensaste de ella? —cuestionó. Quizás una ayuda no viniera mal.

Taichi se removió.

—Claro que no. Ella no está enferma. Ella es dulce. Preciosa. Amable. Muy buena gente. Incluso te cosió tus roídos calcetines durante el viaje escolar y ni las gracias le diste.

Yamato recordó aquel suceso con cierta vergüenza.

—Sí se las di.

—Ya bueno —descartó Taichi menos interesada en esa conversación que la que importante—. Creo que me gusta ella —soltó sin tapujos algunos.

Desde luego, su amiga tenía valor.

Yamato guardó silencio durante un rato. Taichi volvió a removerse intranquila.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —susurró.

—Ya lo sabía.

Taichi apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre, dejándolo sin aliento por la brusquedad. Sí, definitivamente esa mujer no podía ser todo lo femenina que debiera.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Yamato se frotó la nuca por tal de no tirarle de las mejillas.

—Solo con veros se notaba. Tus actos. Los de Sora. Esa chica se complica la vida intentando que no se note que siente algo por ti.

Taichi se removió una vez más, golpeándole los hombros con ambas manos. Se había sentado sobre sus caderas para mirarle más de cerca.

—Eso es imposible. Sora no puede amarme. Estoy… imperfecta.

Yamato enarcó una ceja. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estas imperfecta?

Taichi se mordió el labio inferior y bajó sus ojos hacia su entrepierna. Yamato bufó.

—¿Para qué quieres tener un miembro viril si a Sora le gustan las mujeres? Más bien dirías que estás completa para su gusto amoroso.

Taichi pareció sorprendida.

—Anda, pues es verdad…

.

.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el escaparate. Había decidido comprar algo de chocolate porque tenía un antojo de muerte. Y aunque era raro en ella llevarse a la boca algo tan cargado de calorías, le apetecía un montón.

Se detuvo cuando vio reflejada una figura en el cristal que hacía pantalla con sus manos. EL olor a perfume le llegó hasta la nariz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que la siguiera.

Sora lo hizo, curiosa.

La había visto alguna que otra vez charlar con Yamato, sonreír hacia ella y hacer de rabiar a Taichi con algún apunte acerca de su pelo o atuendo que la Yagami siempre respondía con una protesta o una palabra mal sonante.

A simple vista, a Sora le había resultado atractiva. Hasta podría tener alguna fantasía con ella si lo pensaba. Pero esa chica era completamente hetera y desde luego, tampoco estaba interesada en ella especialmente.

—¿Te da miedo sentarte conmigo? —cuestionó dejando su bolsa a un lado y cruzando las piernas de tal forma que la falda dejó al descubierto sus rodillas—. No muerdo.

Sora dudó.

—¿Realmente puedo?

—Claro que sí —confirmó ella tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentara frente a ella—. Ya te digo que no muerdo. Oh, si lo que te preocupa son los rumores, he de decir que yo tengo unos cuantos a mis espaldas y no son tampoco nada bonitos.

La vio rebuscar en el bolso y sacó un estuche de maquillaje para revisarse. Sora lo encontró encantador. Ella no podía permitirse muchos gestos así. Es más, empezaba a creer que no quedaban demasiado bien en ella.

La camarera apareció para tomar sus pedidos y casi sonrió cuando pidieron lo mismo a la vez. Ella se inclinó más hacia delante, justo con el escote abriéndose lo suficiente para que se viera parte del cremoso seno.

—Así que eres amiga de Taichi y de Yamato —dejó caer. Sora tragó. ¿Acaso iba a amenazarle con darle una paliza de ser necesario?

—Sí —respondió, no obstante.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente.

—Entonces, eso te convierte también en amiga mía. No estés tan tensa, mujer.

Sora torció el gesto.

—No suelo llevarme muy bien con las otras chicas. Siempre creen que voy a comérmelas o algo.

La joven sonrió mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

—A mí puedes comerme cuando quieras. Sinceramente, los rubios y los pelirrojos son mi máxima perdición.

Sora estaba estupefacta.

—Oh. ¿No lo sabías? —cuestionó. Sora negó—. Estoy en una relación de dos hombres. Puede parecer horrible, pero es algo que los tres hemos decidido. Así que, como te dije al principio, no eres la única que tiene a sus espaldas muchos rumores.

Extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Por cierto, soy Mimi Tachikawa.

.

.

Taichi se encontró a Sora sentada en las canchas de básquet. Al principio pensó en ir a molestarla por estar viendo jugar a esos tontos que ir a verla a ella entrenarse como era costumbre a esas horas. Pero lo más extraño es que había terminado y ella no había aparecido. Cuando decidió acercarse para ver si Yamato sabía algo, fue cuando la vio.

Y no estaba sola: Mimi estaba con ella.

Al parecer, durante esas semanas ambas se habían hecho muy amigas, siempre compartiendo secretos, intercambiado algunos datos que a ella se le escapaba. Incluso habían ido de compras dejándola atrás.

Se frotó el pecho sin comprender por qué, pero esa amistad estaba causándole muchos problemas.

Bastante le había costado darse cuenta de que podía sentir interés amoroso por la pelirroja como para intentar comprender otro cambio más en su cuerpo. Lo que no se atrevía todavía era a confesárselo a Sora. Por más que con Yamato pudiera sincerarse, con Sora le costaba algo más.

Y esto se trataba con el hecho de temer perderla.

No podía ir y confesarse como si nada. Primero, Sora había confiado en ella su sexualidad, su compleja vida y Taichi se había enfocado en hacerla ver que no tenía nada que ver cómo eras sexualmente para poder vivir. Hasta que ella misma se había percatado de ello y las preguntas estaban ahí.

Pero no por ello se iba a rendir. Aunque era preocupante.

Escuchó sus risas llenar el lugar. Incluso algunos jugadores se volvieron para mirarlas con interés. Yamato se detuvo para aprovechar y limpiarse el sudor y dejó ver una perfecta tableta en su vientre que llamó la atención de muchas chicas. Sin embargo, el Ishida tenía los ojos clavados en las dos chicas.

Taichi sabía que Sora no era. Pero Mimi sí. ¿Desde cuándo?

Era su mejor amiga y no se había enterado de eso. Mientras que ella había acudido a él para contarle todo, Yamato se escondía secretos. Sora le daba la espalda por la chica risueña y exuberante. Quizás su heterosexualidad era lo que atraía a Sora.

No lo sabía.

Sin darse cuenta apretó los puños y dándole la espalda, se marchó, con el ilógico pensamiento y la extraña sensación de sentirse sola.

.

.

Yamato despegó los labios de Mimi solo para mirar de reojo hacia la puerta. Su padre la había golpeado tres veces y sabía que a la cuarta entraría.

—Pasa —demandó separándose lo suficiente como para que no pareciera que sus manos habían estado a punto de irse al pan.

—¿Está presentable?

Mimi soltó una risueña carcajada.

—Estoy presentable, señor Ishida.

El hombre avanzó. Los miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que no le mentían y carraspeó, rascándose los cabellos. Un gesto que Yamato había heredado de él y podía reconocer perfectamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Takeru?

—No, no es tu hermano —negó su padre suspirando—. Acaba de llamarme la madre de Taichi, la señora Yagami. Dice que su hija no ha regresado a casa desde que salió por la mañana al colegio.

Yamato lo sopesó.

—Estará en un entrenamiento o jugando a futbol y no se habrá dado cuenta de la hora —sopesó.

Mimi hizo un mohín de inseguridad.

—Pero es tarde para que una chica esté sola por la calle. Incluso para Taichi. Ah. Quizás esté en casa de Sora —recordó con ojos brillantes. Esa mirada que delataba que ella ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la Yagami por Takenouchi.

—Podría ser. Llamaré.

Rebuscó el móvil en su bolsillo y tras dar unos cuantos golpecitos en la pantalla, encontró el nombre de la chica. Llamó.

Al tercer tono Sora contestó.

—Soy Yamato. ¿Está Taichi ahí?

—No —negó Sora dubitativa—. No le he visto desde después de clases. Cuando fui a buscarla al entrenamiento me dijeron que había terminado antes, así que supuse que había ido a casa.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes.

—Pues no es así. No salgas, por si acaso va a tu casa.

Yamato se incorporó y tecleó el móvil de Taichi. Se lo sabía de memoria. No hubo respuesta.

—Esa tonta… —clavó la mirada en Mimi—. ¿Puedes ir con Koushiro esta noche? Iré a ver si la encuentro.

—Claro. Avísame de cualquier cosa.

Yamato le dio un rápido beso antes de salir.

.

.

—Ah… qué cielo más oscuro.

Taichi acomodó las manos tras la nuca mientras observaba las estrellas. Empezaba a refrescar, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Más bien, le gustaría pillar un resfriado y quizás, poder desaparecer un tiempo para poder poner sus ideas claras.

Ese sentimiento horroroso en su pecho continuaba y crecía cada vez que la imagen de Sora y Mimi en las canchas se repetía en su mente. Pensar en estar encerrada en su dormitorio, dando vueltas, la asfixiaría. Tampoco creía conveniente encarar a Yamato. Si este había decidido ocultarle algo tan delicado como sus gustos por Mimi Tachikawa, no podía confiar en él.

O sí, pero el sentimiento de traición estaba ahí anclado. En su pecho, junto a la sensación que la idea de que Sora y Mimi fuera tan cercanas le profería.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando algo le golpeó la frente, helado y metálico. Dio un brinco, tocándose el lugar e incorporándose. Yamato estaba de pie tras ella, con una lata de su bebida favorita en la mano y otra de café para él. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y se la ofreció.

Taichi se reveló. No iba a comprarla con un té.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿No la quieres? —La voz de Yamato llegó sorprendida—. Juraría que es tu preferido.

—¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó a su vez. Yamato se quedó callado por un instante, hasta que suspiró.

—Hace unos cuatro meses. Es algo complicado, así que no creí que pudiera contártelo. Eres el tipo de chico que solo ve lo negro o lo blanco, nunca el intermedio.

Taichi frunció el ceño y le miró sin comprender.

—No está solo conmigo. También tiene algo con Koushiro.

Taichi se quedó en ascuas completamente. ¿Qué diantres era eso? Tachikawa siempre le había parecido algo excéntrica y pesada, si era sincera odiaba que siempre intentara cambiar su look, pero de ahí que tuviera dos hombres para ella…

—¿Estás conforme con ello? Siempre puedo ir a partirle la cara.

Yamato bufó.

—Por eso no quería comentártelo. Eres de las que saltas por todo y eres peor cuando estás en tus días.

Taichi sintió las mejillas arder.

—Eso es un golpe bajo.

—No. Lo que es un golpe bajo es que quieras partirle la cara a mi chica siendo mi mejor amiga. Me pondrás en un claro problema en el que perderé a uno u otra y no tengo ganas de comerme la cabeza cuando he dejado a medias lo que podría haber sido una noche de puta madre para mí por tal de ir a recoger a una ratilla que decide escaparse de casa, preocupar a sus padres y encima, es incapaz de aceptar mi té porque está morruda.

Escuchar a Yamato hablar tanto y sin detenerse, fue como recibir una regañina por haber roto un cristal de la escuela.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó incrédula—. No pensé que te causaría tantos problemas.

—Has preocupado a muchas personas. Hasta Sora está preocupada por ti.

Taichi sintió que el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Sora?

—Sí. La llamé para averiguar si estabas en su casa.

Taichi apretó los labios. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que Sora se preocupara por ella. Sintió el helado tacto de nuevo contra su mejilla.

—¿Quieres?

Esa vez sí aceptó la lata y la bebió con muchas ganas.

—Creo que a ella le gusta Mimi —dejó caer.

Yamato tomó de su café lentamente.

—A cualquiera le gusta Mimi.

—A mí no —aseguró convencida.

Yamato ahogó un gruñido semejante a una carcajada.

—Porque a ti te gustan las pelirrojas.

Taichi le dio un puñetazo en el costado.

—Cállate.

—¡Oh, dios santo! ¡Aquí estáis!

Ambos volvieron la mirada hacia atrás. Sora estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, jadeante y mirándoles con enfado. Los cabellos se pegaban a su cara por el sudor y estaba en ropa totalmente casual. Taichi sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

¿Acaso había salido a buscarla también?

—Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa —gruñó Yamato osco.

—Llamé a Mimi para ver si la habías encontrado y me dijo que no tenía noticias tuyas tampoco. Está preocupada. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que no aparecía Taichi.

Taichi tuvo un conflicto serio de emociones. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que Sora se preocupara por ella, pero el nombre de Mimi en la frase le tocaba demasiado la moral. No es que odiara a la chica, pero tampoco le hacía feliz el hecho de que las otras dos fueran demasiado amigas.

Era como si alguien quisiera quitarle su tesoro.

Yamato las miró a una y otra. Suspiró.

—Iré a casa de Koushiro para que vean que estoy bien. Te dejo a cuidado de Taichi, Sora.

La pelirroja asintió enérgicamente mientras que Taichi protestaba otro poco más enérgica. Esas dos mujeres iban a terminar con él.

Cuando Yamato se fue, Taichi se miró la punta de las deportivas con los labios apretados. Sora se sentó a su lado, abrazándose las piernas.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—¿Qué? —masculló sorprendida.

—Eso parecía cuando Yamato dijo de dejarnos a solas.

—No, lo que me ha molestado es que me cediera como si necesitara que me cuidaras. No soy un bebé o algo así.

Sora no se achantó.

—Bueno, te diré que lo que has hecho de no ir a casa o al menos avisar que ibas a estar aquí, es de bebés.

Taichi infló un moflete enfadada. La verdad es que tenía razón. Lo que menos quería era dar problemas a sus padres. Bastante tenían los pobres con el hecho de que esperasen un varón y terminara siendo una mujer. Para remate, su hermana también llegó siendo una flor en vez de una salchicha picante, como disfrutaba su padre de nombrarles mientras alegaba que era feliz de igual forma.

Pero no disfrutaba que Yamato la dejara en evidencia frente a Sora.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —cuestionó.

Sora asintió.

—¿Te gusta Mimi?

Las mejillas de Takenouchi se sonrojaron irremediablemente. Taichi sintió una nueva punzada en el pecho. Ese horrible sentimiento. Pero cuando Sora negó, estaba incrédula.

—¿No? —inquirió dudosa.

—No. Mimi es maravillosa. Brillante. Me ha mostrado otros mundos y lo que es tener una amiga hetera con la que puedas sentarte a ver algo femenino. No te ofendas, Tai, pero realmente es imposible ver contigo un capítulo de un Dorama sin que te aburras o te quedes dormida. Cosa que encuentro tierno, pero luego no puedo fangirlear contigo libremente.

Taichi se sintió inútil repentinamente.

—Contigo puedo ver, sin embargo, partidos de futbol, explotar mi parte masculina y no me siento para nada extraña. Es como el ying y el yang con ustedes dos. Sin embargo, Tai.

La tomó de la mano, por sorpresa. Su sudada y temblorosa mano. Debería de haberle dado asco. Seguro que las de Mimi eran suaves y menos encallecidas.

Sora se la llevó a los labios sin darse cuenta.

—A ti no te cambio por nada del mundo. Siento si he estado algo distraída estos días, pero es que necesitaba contarle a mí ciertas cosas que no puedo contarte a ti.

—Pero…

—¿No pasa lo mismo contigo y Yamato? —interrumpió sonriente, con esa calidez que solo ella podía tener—. ¿No le cuentas a Yamato cosas que a mí nunca me contarías y que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra amistad?

Tuvo que darle la razón. Se rascó la nuca, perdida. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. Taichi no podía contarle a Sora todo… porque eran cosas de ella. ¿Eso quería decir que Sora hablaba de ella con Mimi? Taichi se rascó la nuca echa un lio. Demasiados "ellas" en los pensamientos.

Sora rio a su lado. Y fue una risa clara, adorable. Como un bálsamo calmante de esos que le gustaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó hasta apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas, pegando la nariz contra su vientre. Sora siempre olía de maravilla.

Sintió que le daba unas palmadas en el hombro. Suaves, intermitentes.

—Sora… Creo que me gustas.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos al final del fic. Tenía pensado 3 capis y aqui estan =).

Reconozco que me he dejado cositas que quería contar, pero no quería alargarlo más o sería más raro. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui.

* * *

 **ºFlor negra de mujerº**

* * *

 _Y se toman de las manos._

 _Y lo hacen a escondidas._

 _Ella y Ella._

 _Un mismo ser._

* * *

—¿Qué es lo más importante para ti, Taichi?

Detuvo su mano bajo la barbilla y desvió la mirada de la ventana. Las chicas hacían tenis. Ella no. Estaba sentada en la clase con la profesora de matemáticas, que consideraba su clase más importante que ir a darle a una pelota con una raqueta.

O a un balón.

También le gustaba actuar como una psicóloga.

—Te lo pregunto porque no sé cómo vas a salir en el futuro con estas notas. ¿Acaso tienes en la mente casarte y vivir felizmente cobijad bajo el manto de un marido?

Taichi rodó los ojos.

Ella no había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera podía pensar en un hombre.

Su mente estaba completamente llena de la chica pelirroja que reía junto a Mimi mientras sacudían las raquetas en el aire. Ella querría estar ahí, haciéndola reír también.

 _Creo que me gustas…_

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

—¿En algo? ¿Cómo qué?

Se levantó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Eso ya lo decidiré yo sola. Quizás no quiera a un hombre pagándome las facturas.

La profesora intentó detenerla de nuevo, pero Taichi la ignoró y salió. No iba a recibir una falta por su culpa, tampoco iba a estar más atenta hasta que consiguiera la respuesta que quería.

Y esa respuesta solo la tenía una persona.

Cualquier otra persona, con imaginación romántica, hubiera pensando que Sora le habría respondido al instante, que ambas habían caminado de la mano de la mano hasta sus casas y se habían despedido con un casto beso que rompería los esquemas de su amistad para enlazarlas a un nivel más alto.

Pero no fue así.

Sora se congeló de tal modo que balbuceó. Yamato regresó para llevársela y Taichi regresó a su casa a mirad un chat vacío en el que no recibió absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo, esa mañana, Sora se había acercado a ella tan sonriente y feliz que casi se le escapa el pecho del corazón.

Pero nada había pasado.

Sora había continuado hablándole de cosas triviales, como si no tuviera nada que pensar de su declaración.

Ahora podía comprender cómo se sentían los hombres que se declaraban y tenían que esperar tiempo por una respuesta.

Pero ella no era un hombre y tenía más oportunidades que uno de ellos.

Esperó a que la clase de gimnasia terminara tras unirse a ellas. Sora siempre cedía su turno a las demás en la ducha, prefiriendo hacerlo la última.

No era algo digno. Desesperado, sí.

—

Sora terminó de desnudarse y dejar su ropa a un lado de la ducha antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Siempre le había gustado esos pequeños detalles, disfrutar de una ducha caliente y tomarse su tiempo con el agua. Prefería quedarse la última porque siempre se le escapaban algunos suspiros que la gente tendía a mal interpretar y no deseaba pasar ningún bochorno.

Ya era suficiente que alguien la juzgara por su sexualidad como para engendrar más rumores lujuriosos hacia su persona.

Aunque todo aquello había ido menguando desde que estaba cubierta por Yamato y Mimi. Incluso había conocido al tercero en discordia en esa pareja y por lo que había visto, esos tres iban de maravilla.

Por supuesto, y pese a que su pensamiento fue el último para ella, no podría olvidarse de Taichi. ¿Quién podría hacerlo después de las palabras que le había dicho?

Sora sintió que el rubor le subía a las orejas y mejillas. Seguro que podría debatir con su cabello.

No podía olvidarlas. Ni siquiera había conseguido dormir porque parecía que durante toda la noche le susurraba una y otra vez lo mismo.

Y no sabía qué sentir.

Si arrastraba consigo a Taichi podría corromperla y dejaría de ser tan brillante. Sería como apagar el sol.

—Sora.

Dio un respingo y se aferró a la pared. Quizás había oído mal de tanto pensar en ella.

—Sora.

Tragó, buscando su toalla y cubriéndose. Al darse la vuelta casi chilló. Casi, porque la morena mano cubrió su boca y la otra, se movió hasta los labios femeninos en demanda de silencio.

—Por favor, no grites.

Cuando apartó la mano, Sora jadeó.

—Ay, Dios. Te he corrompido más de lo que hubiera querido.

Taichi enarcó una ceja sin comprenderla. Sora se pegó más la toalla para cubrirse, balbuceando sin sentido. Si Taichi se había vuelto el tipo de mujer que se metía en la bañera de las demás personas, es que se había vuelto loca de remate. Aunque ella nunca se metería, desde luego, sin ser invitada.

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la toalla. Taichi pareció nerviosa de repente, oscilando la mirada de su rostro a la toalla, enrojeciendo cuando ella se percató y dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento, Sora. Pero no me has dejado alternativa.

—¿Alternativa? —cuestionó confusa—. Solo me estoy bañando. No sé, podrías haber esperado fuera y luego hablar. ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa tan loca?

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiada comprensión. Pero es que era Taichi y siempre le había parecido una loca adorable a la que disfrutaba de achuchar y de la que nunca pensó que se enamoraría.

Stop.

¿Estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Lo suficiente como para perdonarle ese atrevimiento?

Le dio con el índice en la curva de la espalda mientras que ella balbuceaba sin sentido todo tipo de disculpas.

—Anda, espérame fuera.

Taichi se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Te juro que no he visto nada que no quiera ver. Quiero decir… demonios, malas palabras escogidas. Era que no he visto nada. Yo…

Sora rio sin poder enfadarse.

—Que sí, que sí. Pero espera fuera, por favor.

Ella lo hizo.

Sora se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida.

—

Yamato golpeó el suelo con el pie, impaciente, mientras que Koushiro enarcaba una ceja. No era normal en él tanta impaciencia, pero tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de sobras como para esperar a una chica.

—Se habrá entretenido con alguna chica que haya visto y conozca —opinó su compañero pelirrojo.

Yamato clavó la mirada en él. Koushiro Izumi se basaba en reglas, en normas especiales y, sobre todo, en mucha paciencia. No comprendía cómo su novia tenía interés en él y era incapaz de dejarle, pero ahí estaba junto a él, compartiendo chica y, si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, cama.

Lo que no podía comprender de él era la parsimonia con el asunto de esperar a Mimi para ir a comer algo. Era como si su novia se hubiera volatizado. Ç

Chasqueó la lengua y terminó por llenar el vaso.

—Iré a ver.

Koushiro balbuceó algo tras él, algo como que era incorrecto y que eran los dominios de las chicas. A él no le importaba. No soportaría tener otro integrante en el trio y menos, por cuernos. Quizás Koushiro fuera más indulgente, él no tanto.

Sin embargo, descubrió a Mimí de cuclillas en una puerta encajada y que luchaba por oír y ver a la vez el interior de, lo que descubrió después, el vestidor de chicas.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y le dio un toque en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que gritó y le lanzó un derechazo que tuvo tiempo de detener, fulminándolo con la mirada al reconocerlo. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para evitar que él preguntara.

—Taichi y Sora están ahí dentro. Ella me pidió ayuda para que no permitiera que nadie entrara —explicó—. Y como mi móvil está dentro no podía llamaros. Shiro —saludó al notar al chico tras él, quién parecía haber decidido seguirle—. Esto está interesante.

—¿Por qué? —siseó molesto.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Es que Taichi no te ha dicho nada?

Yamato frunció el ceño.

Su amiga había estado tan rara que no fue a verle esa noche después de que las dejara a solas. Pero no le echó demasiada importancia. Era Taichi al fin y al cabo y era de las que se dormían hablando por teléfono.

Así que no le dio importancia. Y su novia tampoco, porque siguió susurrando por encima de su hombro para que Koushiro pudiera escuchar también.

—Al parecer ayer Taichi se le confesó a Sora. Le dijo que le gustaba. O que la quería. Algo así. ¿No es emocionante?

Yamato se quedó atónito. No es que se le escapara la información de los sentimientos, es que no pensó que ese reencuentro diera para que Taichi decidera soltar todo, con pelos y señales y sin anestesia. Y encima, ni fue a darle la noticia.

¿Sora no le respondió? Quizás fue todo un shock para ella y ahora decidía actuar.

Se inclinó con Mimi con curiosidad hacia la puerta. En la nuca notó el aliento de Koushiro, tan curioso como ellos.

—

Taichi se miró las manos mientras esperaba que ella terminara de recoger sus cosas y se sentara a su lado. Olía a champú y era un olor delicioso. Sora siempre olía bien. Daba igual la época que fuera. Daba igual donde estuvieran. Estaba segura que hasta su sudor olía bien.

Y tenía una piel preciosa. Con unas pecas muy graciosas en aquellas partes que había podido ver. Hasta un lunar en su…

—Tierra llamando a Taichi.

Dio un respingo y asintió, mirándola. Se había ido por otras ramas que no debía.

—Yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa, perdón —se disculpó por tercera vez. Sora estiró los labios en una sonrisa que no le parecía nada tensa—. Soy una impaciente.

—Eso ya lo sé. Dime otra cosa que no sepa —retó.

Taichi suspiró.

—Como que iba a meterme en tu ducha. ¿Quizás?

Sora rodó los ojos esa vez.

—Eso seguro que es culpa mía.

Taichi enderezó la espalda.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—He… hecho que sientas cosas por alguien como yo. Ya sabes, alguien tan rara.

Taichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Diablos, si tú eres rara. ¿Qué demonios soy yo? Sora.

Alargó la mano para tomar las suyas.

—Lo dije en serio. Y aunque ahora sea una mierda porque estamos en el vestuario, con olor a sudor saliendo de las taquillas, los desagües soltando vapor y no sea el lugar más bonito, te lo reafirmo.

 _Malditas hormonas femeninas. Si hubiera sido hombre, seguro que podría soltar algo cachi que la dejara con la boca colgando._

—Pero tú nunca has sentido estas cosas.

—Y eso lo hace mejor —aseguró moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Sora enrojeció y Taichi suspiró, frotándose la nuca.

—Voy a ser una decepción en muchas cosas, pero sé algo seguro y te la he dicho. Eso no es mentira. Podemos probar y si no te gusta, me puedes dejar cuando quieras.

Sora sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y arriesgarme a herirte? Ni hablar.

—De todas maneras, lo harás, diciéndome que no.

—Eso es chantaje —soltó irónica a la par que se le escapaba una carcajada.

Taichi esboza una sonrisa lentamente. Sora le da un apretón en las manos. Las de Taichi son más grandes, más ásperas. Las de Sora son más pequeñas, más cuidadas. Hasta sus uñas están bien cortadas y las de Taichi desigualadas por mordiscos. Y aún así encajan muy bien. Incluso sus dedos se cierran con seguridad.

Se inclinan suavemente una contra la otra. El olor de Sora inunda todavía más los sentidos de Taichi y no consigue retenerse más.

Cuando presiona sus labios contra los de Sora es como un calambrazo.

La puerta se abre en el momento y Yamato aparece cayendo encima de Mimi y soportando el peso de un tercero al que reconocen como Koushiro.

Sora ríe. Taichi quiere matarlos.

—

El sonido del agua rompiendo contra el dique es relajante. Bajo el puente, a la sombra, solo puede mirarla y pensar en lo sexy que se ve lamiendo el dichoso polo. Taichi se echa hacia delante y le quita unos restos de la mejilla. Ella sonríe, azorada y la mira.

—Siempre me ensució cuando como helado —bromea—. Gracias por invitarme, por cierto.

—No es nada —responde, recordando con frustración que unas horas antes había estado a punto de besarla si no la hubieran interrumpido.

Por un lado le hacía gracia cómo habían intentado huir, fingir que no pasaba nada. Mimi había regresado a por su móvil con cierta risa nerviosa y con Yamato chistándole para que volviera a su huida.

Sora le había restado importancia y alegado que no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Se habían tenido que aguantar hasta que finalmente fueron libres de las clases y se habían escapado. Taichi apostaba que mirar alrededor para asegurarse que estaban a solas le daría tortícolis y todo.

En realidad, invitarla a un helado era para retenerla el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Porque pese a que habían estado a punto de besarse, no había obtenido una respuesta correcta. Más bien solo había visto a Sora cuestionándose por qué la amaba.

Y es que era simplemente eso, sin explicación, sin pensar en defectos o pros: la amaba.

La siguió con la mirada cuando se subió al trozo de pivote y luchó contra la gravedad. El viento removió sus cabellos y remarcó los rasgos de su rostro.

Era guapa. La mirase por donde le mirase.

Muchas mujeres afirmaban que otras eran guapas, atractivas, pero jamás se embobaban mirándolas o deseaban penetrar en su espacio personal para comérselas a besos —eso hablando de las mujeres hetero—, pero ella claramente quería hacer todas esas cosas.

Absolutamente todas.

—Taichi.

Dio un respingo como si fuera un gato.

—¿Sí?

—Debería de darte una respuesta.

Taichi tragó, sintiendo que la garganta se le quedaba repentinamente seca. Muchos hombres siempre decían que las chicas lo tenían fácil, solo tenían que decir que sí o no cuando no eran ellas las que se declaraban. Nunca había escuchado que una chica tuviera que pasarlo mal esperando una respuesta… de otra chica.

Sora extendió las manos hacia ella y las tomó, ayudándola a bajar.

De pie, frente a frente, se dio cuenta de que era un poco más alta y que solo tendría que inclinarse un poco. Sora pestañeó y tenía las pestañas largas y unos ojos preciosos.

—Taichi, tú me gustas también. Me da igual que seas una mujer o que yo lo sea. Es algo más allá de lo físico.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que ella no podía encontrar. Las palabras perfectas que podría haber dicho si no fuera una torpe en potencia.

Pero su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa estúpida cuando Sora pasó la mano por delante de su rostro en busca de respuestas. La tomó del talle para pegarla contra ella y ahogó un grito en su cuello.

—¡Espera…! ¿¡Qué…!? ¡Taic…!

No pudo detenerse. Se apartó para besarla, con torpeza, con más brusquedad de la que debiera, pero con el amor que realmente sentía, sin importarle que alguien las viera, ahí, bajo el puente, enlazadas de alguna forma en un torpe abrazo y con los labios pegados.

—Dios, cualquiera diría que eres feliz.

Taichi estiró tanto su boca que sus labios enrojecidos se empequeñecieron.

—Es que estoy feliz.

Y no era una mentira.

—

Yamato las mira sin comprender mientras ríen, sentadas en su cama, qué hacen en su dormitorio. Taichi le había dicho que quería inmiscuirle en algo que era tan bonito como su relación. Yamato protestó, pero como siempre fue ignorado.

Taichi reía como loca y Sora la miraba como si fuera a comérsela a besos o quisiera achucharla para nunca soltarla.

Era una visión preciosa de algo que mucha gente tacharía por impropio. Pero quién era él para juzgarlas. Él, que tenía una extraña relación con una loca castaña y un pelirrojo sabelotodo.

Solo podía pensar en que ver a su mejor amiga feliz, comportándose como ella era, era lo mejor del mundo.

Se levantó y frotó las manos en los pantalones. Ambas chicas le miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Unas sodas?

Ambas sonrieron en afirmación.

Y fue una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto en su vida.

 **FIN**

 **03 de Septiembre del 2017**


End file.
